Dos latidos del corazon
by darthmocy
Summary: kaname le dice a yuki que solo al quiere como una hermana y ella no lo aceptara asi de facil, en su aranque de locura intenta ...
1. Chapter 1

_**DOS LATIDOS DEL CORAZON**_

**DOS LATIDOS DEL CORAZON**

**TUA CANTANTE **

Zero caminaba por los jardines de la academia Cross pensando en los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, había matado a Ichiru y ahora era un vampiro completo, claro aun podía caer en un nivel E pero no con tanta facilidad, sabía que Ichiru quería morir para estar con Shisuka y por eso prácticamente le había rogado (claro al estilo Kiryuu) que bebiera su sangre.

También estaba el hecho de que Yuki era una sangre pura de nacimiento y Kaname (desde cuando le llamaba por su nombre , como sea) era su hermano, pero había algo que no concordaba , el aura de Yuki había cambiado, era diferente , demasiado diferente, era obscura ,si esa podría ser la palabra.

Kuran la había tomado en brazos y se la había llevado después de que se desmayo y eso lo había molestado más de lo que hubiera querido, ¿Por qué? Era cosa que no le debía de importar, pero sintió celos y muchos y no era la primera vez.

Rayos maldita sea – maldijo mentalmente - porque, eso no debe ser, ellos están comprometidos o no, porque le molestaba, porque le dolía, era una sensación incomoda – basta Kiryuu tu único deber de ahora en adelante era matar a Rido Kuran, es para lo que Kaname – ahí voy otra vez maldición – Kuran te dio su sangre, recuerda que no ha dejado de repetírtelo, terminare de hacer la ronda e iré a dormir un rato, estoy muy cansado – pensó Zero -

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un aroma delicioso y familiar llamo se atención haciendo que su vampiro interior saliera a flote …. Sangre, gritaban sus sentidos, pero no era sangre común, no claro que no, era la ambrosía terrenal, dulce y adictiva y cantaba para él, le estaba llamando, estaba clamando su nombre una y otra vez

Zero, Zero - podía oír en el susurro del viento –

Zero movió al cabeza negativamente que rayos ….. El olor era bastante fuerte, demasiado y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a velocidad vampiro.

Llego rápidamente y estudio el lugar, los dormitorios del sol, se extraño pero lo que más le inquieto era la habitación de donde provenía el fuerte aroma, era la última habitación de la parte superior del edificio en la sección de mujeres, ahí es donde se quedaba Yuki en algunas ocasiones en vez de con Yori.

Bueno seguramente ellos deben estar, hum ….. Ocupados, se dijo a si mismo pero con la molestia, con el dolor palpitante en el centro de su pecho, con los celos a flor de piel, se dio la vuelta para irse cuando un jadeo lo hizo detenerse, malditos oídos de vampiro - gruño – dio un par de pasos más y se volvió a detener, no era un gemido de placer era de dolor.

El olor de la sangre, el canto de esta era de agonía y sin pensarlo más se impulso y llego a la ventana y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla

Por unos instantes no reacciono hasta que un débil murmullo lo volvió a la realidad

Es demasiado – un jadeo por aire – detente por …. Favor – trataba de alejar, de empujar ya sin fuerza alguna

Yuki – fue el grito de zero –

Zero avanzo dentro de la habitación y se acerco rápidamente.

Kaname estaba acostado en la cama con Yuki sobre su estomago y trataba inútilmente de alejarla de su cuello, estaba jadeando por aire, intento usar sus poderes pero por alguna razón no servían, estaba perdiéndose en la obscuridad.

Suéltalo , lo estas matando – urgió Zero pero Yuki lo ignoro en su totalidad - Maldita sea, te dije que lo sueltes - y sin más la tomo por la cintura, Yuki al sentir las manos de Zero se despego un poco del cuello para mirarlo con odio –

Kaname-nii, es mío – gruño la vampira – así que no te metas

Zero se quedo atónito, la voz de Yuki sonaba de ultratumba y su mirada era de pura maldad, pero antes de que volviera a clavar sus colmillos en el ensangrentado y lastimado cuello de Kaname la arrojo al otro extremos de la habitación, Zero se acerco y pudo escuchar el débil latido del corazón de Kaname, suspiro para sus adentros, estaba vivo, gracias a Kami, agradeció mentalmente.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa Yuki se había puesto de pie

Zero - llamo con un tono dulce –

¿Qué?

Tú si me amas ¿verdad? - pregunto –

A qué viene eso

Kaname nii , me ha engañado, dice que ya no me ama y sé que hay alguien más, me traiciono Zero – dijo Yuki fingiendo llorar –

Y por eso intentas matarlo, eres estúpida o que, van llegar los nobles y ellos le deben su lealtad a kana…. a Kuran no a ti

Deberías apoyarme

Estás loca ….. el cambio a vampiro te hizo daño, me voy – dijo acercándose a Kaname para llevárselo -

No – fue todo lo rugió Yuki –

Zero la ignoro en su totalidad y cuando intento acercarse más a kaname fue lanzado por un viento muy fuerte y salió volando por la ventana, Yuki empezó a caminar lentamente hacia un Kaname que intentaba levantarse y no perder la conciencia.

Yuki estaba dispuesta a obtener la información que quería, con quien la engañaba Kaname, para eso la había despertado, para decirle que la amaba como hermana únicamente , ahora se daba cuenta …. él tenia razón. Decidida a conseguir respuestas saco una navaja y empuñándola se dirigió a donde se encontraba Kaname.

Kaname estaba medio consciente, Yuki lo había drenada casi por completo, la sangre de su cuello seguía saliendo en pequeñas gotas únicamente, pero en estos momentos eso no era nada bueno, él nunca había estado herido, así que esto era totalmente nuevo, tenía que salir de este lugar. Había algo que lo incomodaba, porque se sentía así no era normal, hasta que recordó que cuando llego a la habitación y entro noto un aura rara o mejor dicho algo así como los encantos que usan los cazadores pero no le tomo importancia, grave error.

La mente de Kaname estaba tratando de analizar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, que no noto que Yuki se acercaba peligrosamente y cuando lo hizo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez y todo paso en cuestión de segundos.

Yuki caminaba con la navaja en la mano y se abalanzaba sobre Kaname, sus intenciones se vieron frustradas porque Zero se interpuso recibiendo un corte en el pecho con la navaja, Kaname olio la sangre y alcanzo a ver el cabello plateado de Zero, está muy mareado.

Yuki no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir – hablo Zero –

Dije largo – contesto haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, sus garras aparecieron y alcanzaron a hundirse en la pierna de Zero antes de que esta se impactara en su rostro –

Zero se tambaleo unos pasos hacia tras mientras Yuki gruñía de frustración y se lanzaba en dirección a Kaname y enterraba la navaja en su costado izquierdo.

Arg – Kaname ahogo un grito por el dolor agudo que sintió –

Dime quien es Nii-chan – pregunto Yuki enterrando mas la navaja –

Zero se levanto lo más rápido que su herida se lo permitía y sujeto al mano de Yuki y la alejo de Kaname.

Dije basta, pots – dijo fuerte y claro –

Grrr – Yuki gruño – déjame Zero o tú serás el siguiente – amenazo entre dientes

No, si quieres matarlo es tu problema, pero no te permitiré que lo hagas dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela – Yuki forcejeaba para soltarse, Zero al ver el poder que tenía Yuki recito – eria – invoco y Yuki salió disparada e impactada contra una de las paredes, aprovecho el desmayo de Yuki y se acerco a Kaname que estaba hincado y respiraba con dificultad hasta que cayó inconsciente

Kuran, maldición

Tenía poco tiempo antes de que Yuki se recuperara y volviera al ataque. Se quito el cinturón y se hizo un torniquete en la pierna para detener el sangrado ya que el rasguño con la navaja tenía toxinas anti-vampiro y su curación era lenta. Saco su pañuelo y envolvió el cuello de Kaname e hizo un poco de presión, con la navaja no podía hacer nada en ese lugar, no era seguro, tenían que salir de ahí.

Se acerco a Kaname y lo cargo con el mayor cuidado posible, giro hacia la habitación y recito erif y un fuego azul apareció y empezó a consumir todos los rastros de sangre y sin más desapareció con un inconsciente sangre pura en sus brazos y ocultando el aroma ambos.

Zero había llegado en cuestión de segundos a su habitación en la casa del director ya que este no estaba y aunque Yuki despertara no lo iría a buscar al lugar más obvio, siempre y cuando siguiera la lógica de que entre más lejos mejor.

Reviso la herida del cuello de Kuran y ya no sangraba eso era bueno, procedió a verificar la suya y ya estaba curada pero aun dolía, se quito el saco y el chaleco del uniforme necesita tener movilidad. Se acerco a Kuran y vio como sus bellos ojos se abrían (deja de pensar estupideces se regaño mentalmente, no es el momento)

Kuran me escuchas - Kaname parpadeo un par de veces -

Kiryuu – susurro –

Tengo que sacar la navaja así que necesito que muerdas esto – y le paso un pedazo de caucho, Kaname lo miro un poco extrañado – confía un poco en mí, maldita sea si te quisiera matar no estaríamos teniendo esta estúpida conversación –

Confío – dijo casi inaudiblemente, por extraño que le pareciera lo hacía –

Zero tomo el mango de la navaja y soltó una maldición, se había quemado, regreso al baño y tomo la toalla.

Listo – pregunto, Kaname solo asintió y acepto el pedazo de caucho, en un solo movimiento la navaja salió del cuerpo del sangre pura quien dio un grito ahogado por el caucho, desmayándose al momento y una lagrima corrió por su rostro –

Zero le quito la camisa para limpiar la herida y tratar de evitar una hemorragia, sabía que la saliva de los vampiros podía cerrar las heridas así que con su rostro sonrojado se acerco al abdomen de Kaname para luego seguir con la herida de la garganta, para su buena suerte ya era un vampiro completo, pero la tentación seguía presente.

Kaname regresaba poco a poco a la consciencia

Kiryuu – llamo –

Hasta que despiertas Kuran – trato de sonar igual que siempre y antes de que dijera algo mas – necesitas sangre, bebe – ordeno y expuso su cuello –

No

Tienes que reponerte, maldición yo ….. no voy a estar de niñera toda la noche – los ojos amatista de Zero se concentraron en los vino de Kaname y vio el hambre y la duda en ellos –

No debo …. – repitió Kaname y tomo una bocanada de aire, realmente se moría de hambre y todo el cuerpo le ardía por el veneno de cazador y le estaba costando mucho trabajo controlarse - no puedo hacer … hacerte esto Zero –

Yo …. Lo Sé,- dijo Zero con firmeza - solo recuerda que soy donante voluntario, hazlo ….. por favor Kaname – suplico Zero en voz baja -

Zero – fue todo lo que susurro Kaname –

Zero acerco su cuello a los labios de Kaname para que no se moviera mucho y no se abriera la herida nuevamente.

Una tua Cantante llama a otra , un canto imposible de ignorar.

3


	2. Chapter 2

_**DOS LATIDOS DEL CORAZON**_

**DOS LATIDOS DEL CORAZON**

**SINCRONIA**

**DIA SIGUIENTE**

Eran las 9 de la mañana en la cocina del director Kaien Cross y Zero se encontraba batiendo distraídamente una mezcla para hotcakes, mientras pensaba en los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Como era posible que Yuki, la dulce Yuki hubiera intentado asesinar a su hermano, al amor de su vida y … a que se refería con que la había traicionado. Eran cosas entre ellos que no quería entender, pero le molestaba y mucho. Estaba celoso y esa era la verdad.

Yuki era una niña tan dulce que lo apoyo cuando más lo necesito y ahora era una asesina en potencia, Kami-sama – suspiro -

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el click de la cafetea le aviso que el café estaba listo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, para qué demonios había preparado harina para hotcakes, no importa seguro el director se los desayunara, pero era demasiada mezcla, bueno Yuki ….. No, Yuki ya no estaba y no creía que fuera capaza de presentarse o ¿sí?

Se preparo una taza de café y empezó a beberla, eso le ayudaría a despejarse, además se sentía hiperactivo y sin más empezó a preparar los dichosos hotcakes, necesitaba ocuparse en algo, no quería seguir con lo mismo.

Mientras preparaba los hotcakes su mente viajo a la noche anterior, recordando cada minuto, cada segundo que ….

**FLASH BACK**

Yo …. Lo Sé,- dijo Zero con firmeza - solo recuerda que soy donante voluntario, hazlo ….. por favor Kaname – suplico Zero en voz baja -

Zero – fue todo lo que susurro Kaname –

Zero acerco su cuello a los labios de Kaname para que no se moviera mucho y no se abriera la herida nuevamente.

Una tua Cantante llama a otra, un canto imposible de ignorar.

Al sentir la suave piel de Zero sobre sus labios sus colmillos crecieron instantáneamente y se enterraron de forma suave y delicada, aunque estaba muy hambriento no lastimaría innecesariamente a Zero.

En el momento en que sus colmillos atravesaron la piel del prefecto de cabello plateado la mente se le nublo, todo ahí desapareció, sus corazones se sincronizaron y empezaron a latir al unisonó y cuando el dulce néctar carmesí corrió por su boca llegando a su garganta gimió en un agónico placer, su sangre se unió a la de Zero, en una armónica melodía, una canción intima de solo ellos dos, jamás había probado algo tan delicioso, tan inexplicablemente delicioso, era una dulce tortura haciéndolo desear más mucho más que solo la sangre de Zero, su Zero.

Zero cerró los ojos cuando sintió lo labios de Kaname sobre su piel, por un momento pensó que sería igual de doloroso que cuando shisuka lo había mordido pero se equivoco en su totalidad, los colmillos de Kaname fueron penetrándolo lenta y sensualmente haciéndolo ahogar un gemido – Kami pensó Zero – y al sentir su sangre abandonar su cuerpo, noto la extraña sincronía que se había formado con el corazón de Kaname, ahora sentía que sus sangres cantaban juntas.

Kaname se alejo del cuello de Zero y este levanto la cabeza. Zero mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación, del placer inexplicable que sintió tan solo con una mordida.

Zero tenía los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados, al levantar la cabeza sus ojos se abrieron lentamente dándole a Kaname la imagen más erótica y sensual de su corta vida vampírica. Haciendo a su cuerpo reaccionar y tomar vida y en un instante tomo a Zero por la cintura y lo sentó a horcajadas sobre su hombría, dios se moría por tomarlo.

El repentino movimiento hizo que Zero pusiera sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Kaname, gimió cuando sus cuerpos se rozaron y deseo por primera vez en su vida besar aquella blanca y tersa piel, besar esos tentadores labios con los que había soñado innumerables veces cuando por fin acepto sus sentimientos por este maldito y arrogante sangre pura, deseaba marcarlo como suyo, solo suyo y sin querer controlarse mas se acerco al rostro de Kaname dándole un simple rose de labios, un casto beso, su primer beso.

Zero – susurro Kaname contra esos labios tan apetitosos –

Kaname - Zero devolvió el susurro y lo abrazo, ansiaba tanto sentirlo cerca pero tenia miedo no sabía lo que le pasaba, quería mas mucho más y su cuerpo se lo decía, se lo pedía a gritos –

Kaname los giro a ambos quedando uno frente al otro y se observaron por algunos segundos. Se dice que los ojos son las ventanas del alma y los de ellos no eran la excepción, se veía deseo, pasión e incertidumbre y después de unos segundos se volvieron a besar.

Kaname los volvió a girar y esta vez Zero quedo debajo de él y sin poder controlarse lo beso nuevamente pero con mas deseo, con más pasión, en cada beso le pedía, le rogaba por más, sus cuerpos estaban en sincronía pura, Zero con cierta timidez le acaricio los bíceps y la espalda de Kaname y este le devolvía cada caricia tímida e inexperta con otra totalmente apasionada. Abandono sus labios y bajo a su cuello haciéndolo suspirar y ronronear de placer, bajo a su pecho y a su abdomen y se detuvo en la hebilla del pantalón.

Zero lo miro con expectación en los ojos, el deseaba que lo siguiera acariciando con aquellas hábiles manos así que como pudo se levanto y lo beso nuevamente, dándole el permiso para continuar , pronto ambos se encontraban sin ropa alguna, acariciando, conociendo y saboreando cada centímetro , cada rincón de la piel de su pareja, de su amante, de su esposo y esa palabra resonó en sus corazones.

Pronto las caricias ya no eran suficientes y Zero llevo su mano al miembro de Kaname y empezó a acarícialo cuan largo era, ganándose gemidos de placer, a pesar de su inexperiencia sabía que Kaname estaba gozando de sus caricias, pronto sintió a Kaname acariciarlo mas íntimamente desde su miembro hasta su entrada, su cuerpo se tenso por unos segundo y vio la indecisión de Kaname en los ojos. Kaname se pregunto por un minuto si Zero desearía llegara a la culminación de su noche y su respuesta llego en un susurro.

Kaname – gimio Zero – hazlo

Estas seguro – pregunto Kaname quería que esto fuera deseo de ambos y no nada más de él, Zero solo lo beso –

Kaname lo preparo lo mejor que pudo para no lastimarlo.

Se posiciono en su entrada y empezó a entrar lenta y cuidadosamente. Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la tensión en el cuerpo debajo de él y dos aromas llegaron a sus sentidos alertándolo, uno era el aroma a sal y el otro a sangre. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio un par de lágrimas salir de los ojos de Zero.

Zero – llamo Kaname – porque no me lo dijiste – y sin más lo beso antes de seguir profanando ese cuerpo casto y puro, por Kami debió de haberlo sabido, claro que él no era un experto, solo había tenido sexo una vez y se había instruido en libros, pero eso no era escusa para no notar el comportamiento de zero – Zero mírame – pido y Zero obedeció –

Kaname lo beso y acaricio su miembro para distraerlo entrando en una sola embestida y deteniéndose hasta que Zero se acostumbrara a él.

Zero dio un pequeño grito que fue ahogado en la boca de Kaname, tomo aire para relajarse y cuando estuvo seguro movió sus caderas.

A partir de ese momento todo fueron gemidos de placer, de satisfacción de éxtasis puro, Kaname gemía el nombre de Zero una y otra vez, Zero enrollo sus piernas en las cadera de Kaname para una mayor penetración, en cierto momento sintió que se volvía loco del éxtasis puesto que Kaname había tocado su centro de placer y a eso añadirle las caricias que daba a su hombría, no podía parar de gemir.

En cierto momento Zero lo abrazo por el cuello lo jalo hacia él y enterró sus colmillo provocando que Kaname gritara y como recompensa Kaname lo mordió también y solo ese acto los llevo a la culminación. Ambos llegaron al clímax juntos.

Zero – susurro Kaname – te quiero

Yo también Kaname , yo también

Esa no noche Kaname tomo a Zero varias veces más hasta ambos quedaron exhaustos uno en brazos del otro. Sabían que esto no sería fácil, la razón era que desde las leyes vampíricas ellos se habían casado y habían consumado su matrimonio y para Kaname eso fue lo más bello que le había pasado, no cambiaría por nada esta coincidencia del destino, habían sido dos almas partidas a la mitad que se volvían a unir.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Minutos después salió de sus pensamientos y trato de volver a su color, (esos recuerdos lo hacían dejar lo que estaba haciendo y buscarlo) porque entraron el director seguido de su Sensei a la cocina, se notaba que estaban cansados acababa de escuchar el auto en la entrada, seguramente vendrían de la asociación.

Mi precioso hijo espera a su padre con el desayuno listo –empezó a llorar estilo anime Kaien –

Cálmate de una buena vez - dijo toga quien se servía una taza de café –

Zero simplemente los ignoro y siguió haciendo los hotcakes, eran como para un ejército o para una semana casi, casi. Sus sentidos de cazador le indico que había vampiros en la puerta y por lo que parecía eran los nobles del grupo de Kuran.

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, debía de alejarse del director antes de que intentara abrazarlo y sofocarlo.

Al abrir la puerta

Que le hiciste a Kaname-sama – se abalanzo Aido contra Zero y grito tratando de sonar amenazante -

Que quieren – pregunto Zero ignorando al rubio –

Oye tu no me ignores ahora ve ….. – aido fue detenido por Kain –

Cálmate Hanabusa

Zero-kun – hablo Takuma como siempre el más centrado y educado de todos – queremos ver al director , espero no importunar - dijo amablemente Takuma –

Zero no respondí simplemente hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que lo siguieran, llegaron a la cocina y el director se preparaba unos hotcakes con miel y Zero siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Director, perdón por interrumpirlo en sábado, pero queremos pedir su autorización para estar fuera del área de los dormitorio de la luna – hablo Takuma –

Que pasa Takuma-kun , te veo preocupado y no creo que hay mucho problema por eso, es fin de semana y no hay alumnos – respondió Kaien extrañado por la petición de Takuma –

Gracias …. Lo que pasa es que Kaname no regreso a los dormitorios anoche y sentimos un pequeño olor a su sangre y Shenri también desapareció – explico Takuma tratando de hablar con calma –

¿Kuran desapareció? – pregunto Toga –

Así es – respondió un poco apesadumbrado Takuma -

Kiryuu que le hiciste a Kaname-sama – volvió a insistir aido – respóndeme - grito aido listo para una pelea con Zero –

Basta – una voz firme se dejo escuchar por toda la cocina – ¿Que sucede? – Kaname había aparecido en al puerta de la cocina recién bañado y usando ropa de zero , (trai un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negros), Takuma y Kain se dieron cuenta pero no comentaron nada

Kaname-sama ¿está bien? - dijo Ruka –

Si, gracias por preguntar – respondió educadamente Kaname –

Estábamos preocupados porque olimos tu sangre, pero perdimos el rastro – hablo Kain –

Solo fue una herida simple, ¿Como es que Shenri desapareció? - pregunto Kaname viendo a Takuma, su amigo esta preocupado y se le notaba –

Zero dejo lo que estaba haciendo sorprendiendo a todos y a velocidad vampiro regreso a la puerta principal

Shenri - dijo tomando al peli-rojo en brazos que se desmayo en cuanto vio a zero y este lo llevo al sillón – Sensei – llamó Zero -

¿Que pasa chico? – pregunto toga – ¿como te diste cuenta que estaba en la puerta? – pero Zero no respondió solo se encogió de hombros, mientras toga le tomaba los signos vitales a Shiki - solo esta desmayado – anunció Toga

Después de que toga les aseguro que Shiki estaba bien, Kaien con su alegría de siempre los invito a desayunar ya que había hotcakes para todos. Zero rodo los ojos y siguió cocinando, ahora hasta cocinero de esos chupasangres había resultado, pero su cuerpo se puso tenso de repente.

Buenos días director, - apareció una sonriente Yuki por la puerta de la cocina –

Mi linda hija, vamos ya era hora de que vinieras a desayunar – anunció alegre Cross -

Gracias director, Zero hum que bien huele – Yuki se acerco a Zero quien dio un paso atrás instintivamente –

Gracias – frunció el seño , que descaro, pensó –

Nii-chan, buenos días – grito Yuki con su alegría normal e intento abrazar a Kaname quien se puso rígido pero lo oculto –

Kuran – llamo Zero interponiéndose con una taza de té - toma

Gracias Kiryuu-kun – respondió con más amabilidad de la acostumbrada –

Yuki miro molesta a Zero por la intromisión pero lo dejo pasar, seguramente no habían comentado nada de lo que sucedió anoche pensó para sí.

Zero seguía haciendo los hotcakes mientras los nobles se sentaban a la mesa, el más ansioso era Aido que aunque lo negara le fascinaba como cocinaba Zero, aunque solo la había probado una vez su comida.

La situación era bastante tensa, todos a excepción de Shiki que está descansando en la sala, aido que estaba feliz con su enorme plato de hotcakes, Ruka que estaba aliviada de que su Kaname-sama estuviera bien, se habían dando cuenta que algo andaba mal, obviamente no preguntarían nada por el momento y esperaría a que Kaname les comentara siempre y cuando deseara hacerlo.

Ya sentados a la mesa empezaron una conversación trivial sobre cosas sin importancia. Como era normal Kaname estaba sentado a la cabecera y a sus lados estaban Takuma a la derecha y Kain a la izquierda enfrente estaba el director y a su derecha Toga con su taza de café.

Zero había evitado que Yuki se sentara junto a Kaname diciéndole que ella también era anfitriona y que tenía que ayudarle y como su Sensei lo apoyo Yuki acepto a regañadientes, Kain observo a Zero quien en un movimiento casi imperceptible le decía que no dejara a Yuki sentarse ahí.

Ya todos tenía su desayuno menos Kaname que seguía saboreando su taza de té.

Realmente estaba deliciosa, el toque perfecto – pensó Kaname – pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la presencia de Yuki muy cerca de él.

Kaname-nii, toma estos son para ti – dijo Yuki acercando un plato con hotcakes – y tienen mucha y deliciosa miel

Gracias Yuki – respondió cortésmente, aunque miraba el plato como si fuera un extraterrestre recién llegado –

Los nobles miraban la escena con curiosidad, la realidad es que nunca habían visto a Kaname desayunar, siempre tomaba una taza de té con ellos para acompañarlos a sí que esto era totalmente nuevo.

Que pasa Nii-chan, les puse demasiada miel – pregunto Yuki con su sonrisa más tierna que pudo poner –

Desde el otro lado de la cocina cerca de la estufa, Zero veía la escena y la sangre le hervía, como era tan hipócrita anoche casi lo mata y hoy es muy cariñosa y servicial, Zero estaba más que furioso pero se controlo lo más que pudo y con paso firme y decidido se acerco por el lado contrario a donde estaba Yuki y sin ningún miramiento y educación le quito plato a Yuki y se lo dio a Kain y en su lugar dejo otro.

Gracias Ze …. Kiryuu-kun – dijo Kaname –

De nada y Yuki termina de desayunar – gruño Zero y dio la media vuelta para regresar a su humeante taza de café – Kuran no come esas cosas – agrego

Yuki estaba que echaba chispas, Zero la había humillado delante de todos junto con Kaname, esto no se quedaría así, eso era seguro.

Todos estaban impactados por la escena, desde Toga Yagari hasta Rima Touya. Pero a Zero no le importo y Kaname estaba como un niño viendo el plato delante de él, si pudiera expresarse delante de los demás estaría sonriendo abiertamente pero lamentablemente no debía hacerlo.

Todo dejo de importarle en el momento en que probo su desayuno, era solo un plato con frutas rojas, sus favoritas, adoraba las frutas rojas en especial las fresas. Su plato constaba de manzana roja en rodajas como base, al centro algunas fresas y pera japonesa cortada en medias lunas recargadas en las fresas y como toque unas zarzamoras, Kaname estaba saboreando su desayuno, cosa que dejo a todos inexpresivos.

Pero lo más delicioso fueron dos cosas: la primera fue el detalle de Zero sobre lo que le gusta y segundo las frutas estaban bañadas con algo que parecía Geli (dulce liquido para poner en los postres de color rojo) pero en realidad era la sangre de Zero y eso era como la misma ambrosía.

Zero se había dado cuenta que podía disfrazar el olor de la sangre en especial al suya, así que lo utilizo en la noche anterior cuando Kaname estaba herido y en este momento para prepararle el desayuno.

Era un poder muy útil y al sentir que Kaname estaba saboreando y gozando su desayuno eso lo hizo sonreír imperceptiblemente.

Después del desayuno todos los vampiros se dispusieron a regresa a los dormitorios de la luna pero Yagari sensei opino que no era muy buena ida mover a Shiki, así que se decidió que se quedaría en el cuarto de invitados, Takuma insistía en quedarse con él

Takuma ve a descansar has estado despierto toda la noche y parte de la mañana, yo me quedare con Shiki, regresa en 4 horas, necesito que estén perfectamente descansados todos, no sabemos cuando atacara Rido – fue la orden expresa de Kaname –

A regañadientes Takuma obedeció y todos regresaron a los dormitorios de la luna. Kaname por otro lado no quería alejarse de Zero y menos ahora que Yuki había hecho acto de presencia.

Yuki – hablo Zero – donde hay sabanas limpias – pregunto -

En el armario – dijo ella –

Traelas por favor para arreglar la cama para Shenri – pidió Zero o gruño más bien, no quería que Yuki se acercara a Kaname más de lo necesario y había notado las intenciones que tenía desde que había tenido el descaro de aparecerse –

Después de trasladar a un inconsciente Shiki a la habitación, yuki y zero se preparaban para hacer sus actividades de fin de semana pero Zero no quería que yuki anduviera vagabundeando por la casa, no con Kaname ahí, pero para su buena suerte Yagari le pido que lo acompañara a revisar las instalaciones de la escuela ya que seguía siendo la prefecta hasta nuevo aviso y no de muy buena gana acepto ir, eso hizo que Zero estuviera más relajado.

Había regresado a la cocina tenía que levantar el tiradero. Entro y empezó a recoger los platos y vasos para lavarlos después de limpiar la estufa y la mesa, se disponía a empezar con su labor cuando unos fuerte y posesivos brazos lo rodearon.

Ku , Kuran …. – fue todo lo que dijo zero sin siquiera voltearse –

Gracias por el desayuno, nunca había probado algo tan exquisito en toda mi vida – le susurro Kaname al oído –

Kaname – gimió Zero al sentir el aliento del sangre pura en su oído - Solo, solo …. fue fruta – susurro y ladeo al cabeza para ver a Kaname –

Tal vez – ronroneo una vez más cerca de su oído – para los demás, pero para mí fue algo muy especial, gracias – y girándolo entre sus brazos atrapo sus labios en un tierno beso, ambos gimieron, sus cuerpos habían esperado toda la mañana para esto -

Zero respondió el beso con igual o mayor intensidad que Kaname y aunque quería resistirse ya que su lado cazador le decía que esto estaba mal, su lado vampiro estaba feliz siendo rodeado por lo fuertes brazos de Kaname.

Del beso pasaron a las caricias que los llevaron cerca de la pared. Zero acariciaba el sedoso cabello de Kaname mientras Kaname le acariciaba la espalda, dieron un par de pasos más y Zero acabo sentado en la mesa con Kaname entre su piernas, las manos de Zero abrieron la camisa que Kaname traía puesta y empezó a acariciarle los bíceps, Kaname ronroneo de puro éxtasis y no se quedo atrás y metió al manos bajo al playera de Zero.

Ambos ronroneaban de puro placer, sus cerebros estaban desconectados de sus cuerpos, ya que no obedecían más que a sus instintos. Kaname se canso de la dichosa playera y la rasgo con sus afiladas garras y Zero gruño en protesta adoraba esa playera y mordió el labio de Kaname provocando que sangrara, Kaname no quería probar su sangre únicamente así que hizo sangrar la boca de Zero también, no fue nada agresivo más mas bien erótico probar al sangre del otro al mismo tiempo.

Por Kami-sama era delicioso, la sangre de Kaname mezclada con la suya era lo más delicioso y peligroso que había probado y vaya que era peligroso porque Kaname intensifico el beso y termino acostando a Zero sobre la mesa, bajo sus labios al cuello de Zero que literalmente se retorció y apreso con sus piernas las caderas de Kaname acercándolo más a su cuerpo haciendo que quedaran a milésimas el uno del otro, Kaname gruño al sentir la cercanía de Zero.

Debían detenerse ya, esto estaba mal sus cuerpos reaccionaban a la cercanía del otro, pero para empezar estaban en la cocina cualquier persona podía llegar, Yagari, Cross o Yuki, pero sus cuerpos tenían vida propia, Zero usaba su poder para disfrazar el olor de la sangre, no quería a la vampira loca por muy su hermana que fuera, se acercara de su Kaname, si su Kaname su sangre lo reclamaba como suyo.

Zero abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que Kaname y lo que vieron en ellos los dejo sin aire, pasión, lujuria, deseo, ambos querían más mucho más, el aura de Kaname se salió de control por unos segundos, lo suficiente para hacer vibrar la mesa y que lo paltos apilados cayeran al piso haciendo pedazos.

Kaname estaba en la habitación de Zero y estaba desesperado aunque trataba de ocultar, pero es que no conseguía estarlo, su Zero (nada más que me oiga que digo que es mío se molestara –pensó Kaname para sí-) y Yuki fueron a la ciudad por despensa para la comida. Zero cerca de mi hermana no me a grada porque están tardando tanto.

Kaname estaba empezando a frustrarse y los vidrios se estrellaron, tenía que calmarse, pro la sola idea de que Yuki estuviera cerca de Zero tan peligrosa y agresiva como se había vuelto no le agrada en lo mas mínimo.

7


	3. Chapter 3

_**DOS LATIDOS DEL CORAZON**_

**DOS LATIDOS DEL CORAZON**

**POSESIVIDAD**

Kaname estaba en la habitación de Zero y estaba desesperado aunque trataba de ocultarlo, pero es que no conseguía estarlo, su Zero (nada más que me oiga que digo que es mío se molestara –pensó Kaname para sí-) y Yuki fueron a la ciudad por despensa para la comida. Zero cerca de mi hermana no me agrada, porque están tardando tanto.

Kaname estaba empezando a frustrarse y los vidrios se estrellaron, tenía que calmarse, pero la sola idea de que Yuki estuviera cerca de Zero, tan peligrosa y agresiva como se había vuelto no le agrada en lo más mínimo. Zero se había quejado (claro está después de que regreso a su color por el incidente de la vajilla de Cross), porque Kaname había opinado que no era necesario que saliera con Yuki, que bien podían pedir una entrega a domicilio (no seria sabrosa pero al menos sería comestible) pero era mejor a que su Zero saliera solo con Yuki.

Tratando de quitarse el mal humor Kaname recordaba el suceso de la vajilla

**FLASH BACK **

El ruido que hizo la vajilla al caer provoco que Kaien Cross llegara a la cocina.

¿pero qué paso aquí? – pregunto mientras vía su vajilla hecha añicos en el piso – están bien, no se cortaron

No Cross – fue la respuesta de Zero – la repondré

No te preocupes Zero-kun eso no me preocupa, pero estas seguro que estas bien – volvió a insistir en revisar a Zero quien no se movía del fregadero y tenia espuma en la ropa –

Que si estoy bien, yo …

Director me temo que la culpa ha sido mía - por fin hablo Kaname, Zero y Kaien se le quedaron viendo, esperando para saber qué es lo iba a decir, al obtener toda la atención le sonrió de una manera maliciosa a Zero y este se puso rojo como un jitomate sin contar que Cross se dio cuenta –

Vine a informarle a Zero, a Kiryuu - corrigió inmediatamente - que tome un libro que tenía en su habitación que me pareció interesante, venía leyéndolo y tropecé con la mesa y bueno ocurrió el accidente

No te preocupes Kaname-kun y bueno aprovechando, podríamos ver algunos informes, espero que no te moleste – pidió Kaien –

Por supuesto que no Director, vamos – y siguió al director a la puerta de la cocina –

Kaien Cross salió de la cocina seguido según por Kaname Kuran pero la realidad es que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Kaname – susurro Zero – deberías ir tras el director

Lo sé pero no me despedí como deseaba – y beso a Zero apasionadamente mojándose la camisa al pegarse al cuerpo de Zero – ahora si me voy

Zero se quedo estupefacto, esto no podía seguir así, esto se estaba saliendo control, deseaba tanto sentirlo cerca, pero no eso no estaba bien.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Kaname seguía como fiera enjaulada y la verdad es que ya no existían los vidrios de la ventana, su poder estaba fuera de control, una hora, una maldita hora y no regresaban.

Cálmate Kuran se regaño mentalmente, van hasta el pueblo y regresan, no pasa nada. Si como no, Yuki estaba fuera de control ayer, no lo sé es peligrosa, muy peligrosa.

Estaba en eso cuando oyó la camioneta llegar y se asomo y vio a yuki descender de la puerta de atrás girarse e ir al lado del conductor de donde bajaba Zero e inmediatamente lo tomo del brazo y camino con él rumbo a la casa y sin más la casa se cimbro. Kaname salió al encuentro de los recién llegados.

Kaname-nii – salto Yuki soltando el brazo de Zero, que se veía molesto, muy molesto – ya llegamos Zero me va a hacer pizza

Qué bien Yuki – Kaname sonaba totalmente tranquilo –

Vamos Zero, vamos que ya tengo hambre – dijo Yuki y jalo a Zero a la cocina –

Suéltame Yuki yo puedo caminar solo - gruño Zero y sintió nuevamente el temblor en toda la casa –

Yuki – llamo Kaname – podrías cuando te desocupes hacerme un favor –

Claro Kaname-nii – se acerco contoneándose hacia él – olvide unos papeles en la oficina de Cross-san me los traerías – dijo Kaname con su mejor sonrisa aunque fue más forzada de lo normal –

Claro voy por ellos , no te importa verdad Zero – Zero se encogió de hombros pero se tenso cuando Yuki se acerco a darle un pequeño beso a Kaname en la mejilla – ya regreso

Zero se le quedo mirando con fuego en los ojos e intento pasar de largo rumbo a la cocina dejando las bolsas en el piso pero Kaname no se lo permitió

suéltame Kuran - gruño Zero –

no - dijo enojado Kaname –

maldita sea suéltame, o que tengo que ver cómo te besuqueas con tu hermana después de que trato de matarte – pregunto molesto Zero -

no digas tonterías Kiryuu, no me estaba besuqueando con ella apenas si me rozo la mejilla, pero eso no es nada, no crees - dijo molesto mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlar su aura o terminaría derribando la casa -

no es nada de que, suéltame - volvió a decir –

no es nada comprado con que me hayas tenido una hora en suspenso , pensando que Yuki se puede salir nuevamente de control y estabas solo con ella – casi grito Kaname –

Zero se quedo paralizado por al declaración de .Kaname

O eso no importa - gruño y su aura se expandió y Zero empezó a tener problemas para respirar -

Kaname estaba celoso, lo estaba celando a él, no tal vez solo estaba preocupado, no eso tampoco, no podía ser posible, a él un cazador, se resistía a creer lo que escuchaba, pero el si estaba celoso, era suyo y por todas las de la ley, pero se sintió mareado por la falta de aire respirable, tal vez...

Kaname - dijo en un murmullo - estabas ... -trato de decir , pero empezaba a desvanecerse, Kaname se dio cuenta y se calmo

si estoy celoso no quiero verte cerca de Yuki, ni que tenga tantas confianzas contigo - murmuro y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo - perdóname debí controlarme, te estoy haciendo daño - y le dio un tierno abrazo - pero entiéndeme – Zero no lo dejo terminar y se apoyo en su pecho todavía estaba tratando de regular su respiración

lo sé pero esto no está bien y lo sabes

no, no lo sé , solo sé que no quiero a Yuki cerca de ti, prométeme que no lo permitirás - pidió contra sus labios –

y yo me tengo que aguantar que sea tu prometida y se te acerque –

para empezar por eso fue todo el problema, porque le dije que solo la veía como mi hermana y se puso furiosa, además ya envié la notificación al consejo de ancianos, que mi compromiso con ella esta anulado

Zero estaba con la boca abierta, Kuran le estaba dando explicaciones, vaya por lo menos le importaba un poco y eso hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente

estas bien - pregunto poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Zero –

si lo estoy

yo te prometo mantener la mayor distancia posible con Yuki pero tú me preocupas – dijo en un suspiro -

soy un cazador Kaname y pude con ella recuerdas, bueno no recuerdas, pero pude con ella y te prometo que no dejare que Yuki te vuelva a lastimar y mantenerme lejos de ella, además recuerdas que Yagari Sensei nos acompaño a traer la provisiones

Era cierto estaba tan confundido que se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. Estaban tan sumidos es sus promesas que solo volvieron a la realidad cuando sintieron al presencia de Kain y Takuma, se separaron lo más rápido posible pero no lo suficiente

Te encuentras bien - pregunto Kain - sentimos tu aura cuando veníamos para acá –

Si Kain , todo está bien verdad Zer , Kiryuu - dijo y vio aun sonrojado Zero –

Takuma solo movió al cabeza imperceptiblemente y decidió hablar

bueno han pasado las 4 horas ya estoy aquí – bromeo Takuma -

se que Eres muy puntual Takuma - sonrió Kaname sin alejarse demasiado de su Zero –

Espero que ya este despierto Shiki – expreso Takuma – para marcharnos creo que no deberíamos seguir importunando

No se van a ningún lado – dijo una tercera voz – quédense a comer

Pero director, justo como Takuma dijo hemos importunado demasiado – agrego Kaname, aunque en realidad no quería alejarse de Zero, de su Zero, quería estar ahí con él, tocarlo , abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerle el amor hasta saciarse de él, no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta de varias cosas, uno lo hermoso que era Zero porque esa la palabra correcta, dos los sentimientos que siempre habían estado ahí, tres los celos que había sentido cuando Zero estaba cerca de Yuki, cuatro le dolía ver esas amatista tristes pero eso lo iba a solucionar, su cuerpo sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo cuando sintió que Yuki regresaba, pero se controlo –

Zero hijo mío podrías hacer pizza para todos – pregunto Kaien con su mejor sonrisa a lo que Zero solo rodo los ojos y gruño –

Estas abusando Cross – dijo Zero –

Gracias sabía que podía contar contigo , pero por favor ten cuidado con la vajilla si – agrego Cross en tono pícaro, mientras Zero se sonrojaba furiosamente –

Cross y Yagari se fueron al despacho a terminar unos asuntos de la asociación, mientras Takuma y Kain se daban miradas cómplices e iban al cuarto de invitados guiados por Kaname.

Zero se fue a la cocina con las bolsas que había traído y alcanzo a escuchar a Yuki que llamaba a Kaname para entregarle lo que le había pedido, por un momento pensó en regresar pero Takuma y Kain estaban con él, no permitirían que nada le pasara confiaba en ellos.

**CUARTO DE INVITADOS**

Ya te sientes mejor Shiki – pregunto un angustiado Takuma –

Si gracias, lamento las molestias que he causado yo … - dijo algo deprimido Shiki –

No causas molestias Senri – puntualizo Kain –

Donde estamos, no son los dormitorios de la luna – pregunto desorientado Shiki –

En la casa de Zero perdón del director Cross

Ho – dijo Shiki – si ya recuerdo – y se tomo la cabeza tras un mareo –

Shiki - casi grito Takuma –

Estoy bien, crees que podría darme un baño – pregunto –

Si , no hay problema ahí está el baño – señalo Takuma -

Gracias – Shiki se levanto con algo de torpeza –

Takuma quería ayudarlo pero Kain le dijo que no en un movimiento de cabeza, una vez hubo desaparecido Shiki en el baño Kain hablo

Takuma deja de sobreprotegerlo - expreso Kain -

Pero ….

Solo le haces daño, ve lo que paso, quedo a merced del despiadado de Rido – gruño Kain –

Si tan solo yo – trato de decir Takuma –

No hubieras podido hacer nada, están tu abuelo y el consejo de por medio , pero pasando a otro asunto, ¿lo notaste? – cambiándole el tema a Takuma -

Si, están muy raros, estoy seguro que paso algo muy grave ayer por la noche, porque es raro que Kiryuu-kun este tan como decirlo …

Posesivo y sobreprotector con Kaname – termino Kain –

Así es ….. no dejo que Yuki se sentar junto a su hermano y además ¿como sabe que cosas le gustan y que cosas no? – dijo pensativo Takuma –

Espero que te comente, si es algo grave deberíamos estar informados para poder ayudarlo – declaro Kain – y cuando llegamos podría jurar que se estaban abrazando

Si yo también podría jurarlo y cuando el aura de Yuki se sintió Kaname se tenso y casi se puso frente a Kiryuu-kun

Donde estará ahora – se preguntaba Kain – nos dejo aquí y se fue

Casi podría apostar que se en donde esta – sonrío Takuma maliciosamente -

**EN EL COMEDOR**

Takuma había llamado a los demás nobles del grupo por petición de Cross y con la aprobación de Kaname. Kaname estaba feliz aunque su rostro no lo demostraba de poder probar mas de las artes culinarias de Zero (su Zero, le fascinaba pensar que era suyo), aunque la pizza no la había probado ni tampoco se le antojaba, la comería.

Aido bailaba de gusto llevándose un pedazo de pizza a la boca y la saboreaba, los demás nobles comían con tranquilidad, bueno menos Ruka que comer esas cosas como decía ella no eran de su agrado.

Yuki fue delegada a arrimar las cosas que faltaban a la mesa y Kain y Takuma volvieron a flaquear a Kaname, Zero sacaba las pizas del horno, tuvo que hacer 8 pizzas familiares, pues conocía el apetito de aido y Cross.

Gracias Zero , esta riquísima la pizza – dijo Yuki caminando hacia él –

Como sea

Tu no vas a comer pizza – pregunto mientras lo veía caminar lejos de ella con un tazón en la mano –

No tengo hambre – respondió secamente mientras se acercaba a Kaname, (quien se le quedo viendo con cara de tienes que comer)

Kaname observaba lo más disimuladamente posible cada una de las acciones de Zero, sus movimientos tan diestros en la cocina y también observaba a Yuki pero por una razón muy diferente pues esta veía a Zero como si quisiera comérselo, devorarlo sabía que estaba molesta porque no había conseguido su propósito. No quería que lastimara a Zero de ninguna manera y sabía de lo que era capaz.

Kaname salió de su ensoñación cuando

Kuran – la dulce voz de Zero le llamo –

Si Kiryuu-kun

No piensas comer – pregunto Zero tratando de sonar igual que siempre –

Desde luego – bajo la vista al tazón enfrente – pero

Es ramen – sin decir más salió de la cocina, - necesitaba aire -

Ya no soportaba sentir al mirada de Yuki sobre él, ni sobre Kaname, mejor se alejaba antes de hacer alguna estupidez, además quería estar cerca de él, su cuerpo el gritaba de ansiedad por sentirlo cerca, esta situación empezaba desesperarlo, sabía que eran las consecuencias de lo sucedido, pero no podía dejarlo a merced de Yuki, no eso nunca.

Dios quería salir corriendo de ahí y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, el sí que estaba jodido, porque además de oír el canto de la sangre de Kaname que lo llamaba cual canto de sirena a los marineros, sentía un odio un terrible por la persona que alguna vez creyó amar o eso era lo que él pensaba.

Parecía un niño chiquito quería llorar y patalear, entrar en la cocina y sacar a Kuran de ahí, llevarselo y besarlo a hasta quedarse sin aire en los pulmones, porque debía compartirlo, si era suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más y menos con Yuki, sentía una rabía terrible y en cuestión de segundos tomo el arma de la mesa, la cargo, corto cartucho y disparo todo la carga sin errar un solo tiro, su respiración era agitada por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas en ese momento y sin más se dejo caer al piso.

Kami que me pasa, yo no soy así, pensaba mientras dejaba escapar algunas lagrimas de sus bellos ojos

Kaname es mío, solo mío – grito Zero –

Si lo soy – dijo un sangre pura algo sonrojado –

Kaname … - balbuceo Zero – que haces aquí, deberías haber regresado a los dormitorios de la luna, es peligroso que …

Kaname no lo dejo terminar, se acerco y lo beso salvaje y posesivamente hasta que no quedo aire en sus pulmones y tuvieron que separarse.

Zero porque no comiste – pregunto un Kaname muy preocupado –

No tengo hambre – Zero volteo su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo –

Pues eso no está bien, vamos tienes que comer – ordeno Kaname pero se negó a moverse – no sea niño

No soy niño pero si como algo me dolerá el estomago – declaro aun más rojo – estoy molesto conforme

No, Zero ….. me importas y mucho, tal vez no pueda aun decir que te amo pero me importas eres importante para mí y no porque me hayas salvado la vida ni por el lazo que creamos, si no hubiera sentimientos de por medio esto hubiera sido como cualquier intercambio de sangre – firmo Kaname y abrazo a Zero posesivamente –

Sientes algo por mi

Si , sé que es algo más que amistad y no quiero perder esto que se ha nacido y fortalecido desde ayer

Y sin poder contenerse volvieron a besarse tan apasionadamente como deseaban aquí en la sala de tiro nadie los molestaría.

La razón Kaname se había ido con la clase nocturna como si nada pasara, después de despedirse de sus amigos salió por la ventana de su cuarto a buscar a su Zero, estaba preocupado porque no había comido y si el mismo se reía por dentro.

Yo Kaname Kuran preocupándome porque un cazador no se alimenta quien lo hubiera dicho y además celoso y posesivo, esto era para reírse.

La vida en la academia Cross seguía como siempre Zero y Yuki tomaban clases en la mañana, tomaban su lugar como prefectos por la tarde para el cambio de turno y patrullaban los alrededores, anda había cambiado, bueno casi nada

8


	4. Chapter 4

_**DOS LATIDOS DEL CORAZON**_

**DOS LATIDOS DEL CORAZON**

**COINCIDENCIAS**

La vida en la academia Cross seguía como siempre Zero y Yuki tomaban clases en la mañana, tomaban su lugar como prefectos por la tarde para el cambio de turno y patrullaban los alrededores, nada había cambiado, bueno casi nada…

Kaname, Takuma y Kain venían de una junta con el consejo de ancianos, después de 2 días de tener que lidiar con ellos al fin regresaban a la paz y tranquilidad de la academia y a su Zero, estaba tranquilo porque por coincidencia los dos habían salido el mismo día y a la misma hora de la academia así que Zero no estaría cerca de Yuki y eso aliviaba el alma de Kaname.

A Zero le habían asignado una misión para matar niveles E lejos de la academia y aunque a Kaname no le agradaba la idea sabía que Zero era cazador y tenía un trabajo que cumplir y además había cumplido con su promesa de mantenerse lejos de Yuki. Zero era un hombre de palabra y vaya que era un hombre nada mas de acordarse su cuerpo reaccionaba. Su Zero era él ser más delicioso del mundo y a él le constaba.

Zero era suyo aunque sonara muy posesivo y la razón era muy sencilla él había sido el primero en su vida, se había llevado su primer beso y si su primera vez, había tomado su virginidad y eso lo hacía sentirse en la cima del mundo, nunca pensó que el cazador se entregara a él y no una sino ya iban 2 ocasiones, la ultima en la sala de…..

**FLASH BACK**

Sientes algo por mi

Si , sé que es algo más que amistad y no quiero perder esto que ha nacido y se ha fortalecido desde ayer

Y sin poder contenerse volvieron a besarse tan apasionadamente como deseaban desde en la mañana y aquí en la sala de tiro nadie los molestaría.

El beso fue demandante y exigente, Kaname abrazo a Zero posesivamente como si no quisiera que se separaran nunca. Al separarse vino y amatista se encontraron y sin palabra alguna se abrazaron nuevamente.

Zero se levanto para poder salir de la sala de tiro pero fue detenido y abrazado nuevamente por Kaname.

Kaname – suspiro Zero al sentir al sangre pura a sus espaldas – hay que ir a descansar

Hm , yo creo que no – susurro Kaname y empezó a besarle el cuello –

Zero trato de resistir el impulso de gemir pero no lo logro, dios se sentía también el sentir los labios de su Kaname en el cuello, no quería que se detuviera, puso sus manos sobre las de Kaname acariciándolas y Kaname en respuesta lo pego más a su cuerpo.

Las manos de ambos tomaron vida, las de Zero por la posición en que se encontraban se dedicaron a acariciar los mulos de Kaname y alejándose un poco llego a su miembro y las de Kaname acariciaron el abdomen de Zero y terminaron en su hombría, ambos gimieron al unisonó, por Kami-sama era algo tan delicioso sentir las manos del otro en su cuerpo.

Kaname pego a Zero contra la pared, tomo sus manos y las alzó sobre su cabeza, mientras seguía dándole besos en el cuello, Zero solo gemía, por unos momentos pensó en negarse pero realmente su cuerpo se ahogaba en la necesidad de sentir el de Kaname, maldita sea deseaba que Kaname lo llevara nuevamente a la locura como la noche anterior.

En cuestión de segundos ambos estaba desnudos uno frente al otro, Kaname cargo a Zero y este enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kaname, mientras Kaname lo acariciaba sin ningún pudor, ese cuerpo lo había poseído varias veces la noche anterior y lo había marcado como suyo, Zero le pertenecía e igual que el a Zero.

Al no tener con que preparar adecuadamente a Zero y como no quería hacerle daño se pincho un dedo y la sangre broto para utilizarla de lubricante, el olor de la sangre hizo que los instintos vampíricos de ambos salieran a relucir y Zero gruño en aprobación y gusto al sentir la intromisión en su cuerpo, Kaname terminó de prepararlo lo elevo un poco y lo lleno en su totalidad, Zero se acerco al hombro de Kaname y lo mordió gimiendo de placer, fue el detonante perfecto para ambos. Kaname sujeto fuertemente a Zero por las caderas y lo elevaba y bajaba cada vez con más fuerza, Zero dejo el hombro de Kaname e hizo su cabeza para atrás exponiendo su cuello.

Kaname saboreó anticipadamente la idea de morder a Zero, pero Zero no lo dejo sujetándolo fuertemente por su cabello y besándolo con lujuriosa pasión, iniciando una pelea silenciosa por dominara al otro. Kaname se giro y camino a la mesa donde se encontraba la pistola con la que Zero estuvo practicando y lo boto al suelo para poder recostarlo.

Ahora no hay vajilla que nos interrumpa Zero - ronroneo Kaname en su oído –

Grrr – gruño Zero y se sonrojo – fue tu culpa

Lo sé pero ahora me reivindicare, lo juro petite, quiero oírte gritar – dijo Kaname -

Y yo quiero que regreses por más una y otra vez y me supliques – añadió Zero –

Siempre , me tienes a tus pies Kiryuu – y sin más lo beso ardientemente –

Zero se encontraba acostado en la mesa con Kaname sobre de él, quien empezó una acción de entra y sal en su cuerpo haciendo que se arqueara de placer y gimiera descontroladamente, nunca pensó que Kaname fuera tan apasionado, Kaname intento morderlo pero no se dejo nuevamente y Kaname gruño en frustración

Te dije que rogarías por más Kuran – susurro Zero en tono malicioso y tratando de controlar sus gemidos –

Ansiaba tanto morder el delicioso cuello de Zero, pero le gustaba la tímida iniciativa de Zero de hacerlo gozar y desear y le rogaría pero no con palabras si no volviéndolo loco de placer. Hizo sus embestidas más rápidas y más fuertes logrando que Zero negara con la cabeza y apretara los ojos.

Kaname – dijo Zero - (por Kami lo estaba llevando a la locura ) eran sus obscuros pensamientos

Por favor Zero – le suplico Kaname quien estaba por llegar al final – petite

Zero no respondí solo giro su cabeza dejando expuesto su cuello cuan largo era.

Kaname se inclino y lamio el blanco y sedoso cuello ganándose un grito de placer, sus colmillos se extendieron para perforar la piel. Giro un poco dándole a entender a Zero que también ansiaba su mordida y sin más preámbulos ambos perforaron la piel del otro llegando al clímax.

Kaname termino dentro de Zero y Zero entre sus estómagos, la fricción que provocaba el vaivén de Kaname sobre su excitado miembro lo hizo terminar el mismo tiempo que su amado Kaname.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Estaba tan sumido en sus recuerdos que no escuchaba como lo llamaban Kain y Takuma

Kaname - alzo la voz Kain –

Perdón me llamabas

Si desde hace como quince minutos , pero estas tan perdido pensando en Kiryuu que no nos haces caso – respondió Kain –

Yo no estoy pensado en Kiryuu

Y porque te sonrojas – señalo Takuma – que sucede sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros – Kaname solo los observo a ambos y al no recibir respuesta Takuma siguió con su interrogatorio ya no aguantaba la curiosidad – notamos lo bien coordinados que estaban en la casa del director hace una semana

Si – prosiguió Kain – y lo posesivo que se comporto Zero

Y lo celoso que te pusiste cuando Yuki-sama trato de acercarse a él – termino Takuma –

Kaname solo dio un hondo respiro y dio una pequeña sonrisa a sus amigos cosa que los desconcertó aun mas, Kaname Kuran riendo esto era de película

Son demasiado observadores lo sabían – hablo al fin Kaname y sin más se dispuso a contarles la situación tal y como estaba – Zero y yo tenemos un lazo de sangre - dijo sin más preámbulos

Kain y Takuma se le quedaron viendo, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando un lazo de sangre un matrimonio entre vampiros.

No son los únicos que tenían derecho a casarse tan jóvenes – expreso Kaname viéndolos sonrojarse –

Estoy de acuerdo pero tu situación es diferente Kiryuu es….. – empezó Takuma –

Un cazador y aunque a nosotros nos caiga bien esto es muy complicado - continuo Kain –

Lo sé pero no fue algo planeado, podría decirse que fue una coincidencia del destino – Kaname dio un amplio suspiro -

Pensé que tenias un acuerdo matrimonial con Yuki-sama – dijo Kain –

Así era pero en el momento en que la regrese a su forma vampírica me di cuenta de que no la amo como mujer y no quiero estar ligado a ella, no quise mentirle y se lo dije pero enfureció de tal manera que casi me mata, si no hubiera sido por Zero no estaríamos platicando en este momento – termino Kaname –

Es enserio

Si Kain fue algo desilusionante, sabía que no sería de su agrado la noticia, pero llego muy lejos – explico Kaname -

Y que sientes por Zero – pregunto Takuma – fue voluntario

Si Takuma fue de mutuo acuerdo - suspiro Kaname – y con respecto a lo que siento bueno yo … - pero Kaname dejo la explicación a medias -

Se toco el cuello e inmediatamente hizo volar el quemacocos de la limusina saltando por el, cayendo ágilmente, tomo velocidad y desapareció de la vista.

Takuma Le pidió al chofer que se detuviera y antes de que estuviera en alto total Kain y él ya habían salido del auto.

Que le pasa – pregunto Kain tratando de orientarse – por ahí – señalo y ambos corrieron –

No lo veo, donde estará – dijo Takuma después de haber corrido unos kilómetros –

Ahí – respondía Kain –

Takuma miro en la dirección que Kain le había dicho y observo caminar a Kaname directo a ellos con un inconsciente Zero en sus brazos, Takuma y Kain estaban con la boca abierta, jamás en su vida hubieran pensado ver una escena como esas.

Que le paso – pregunto Takuma mientras se acercaba junto con Kain –

No lo sé, apenas me vio y perdió el sentido – Kaname trato de sonar lo más normal posible pero no pudo, estaba preocupado, Zero traía toda la ropa llena de sangre, la camisa rasgada a la altura del estomago y la pierna derecha también junto con el hombro.

Kain había llamado al chofer que los alcanzo en cuestión de minutos, llego y salió para abrirles la puerta. Kain le pidió a Kaname que le entregara a Zero para que el entrara y aunque un poco renuente así lo hizo

Después de acomodarse dentro de la limusina, Kaname se negó a soltar a Zero, sentía un extraño miedo al verlo así, que le habría pasado, la misión según le comento Zero no era una cosa del otro mundo.

Como esta Takuma – pregunto un angustiado Kaname, guardando las apariencias –

Perdió mucha sangre y tiene fiebre por el veneno de los E, fuera de eso está bien, necesita descansar y alimentarse – dijo finalmente Takuma, le encantaba la medicina y pronto se recibiría de doctor –

Gracias - fue todo lo que Kaname logro decir, estaba muy preocupado, se sintió morir cuando vio a Zero caer inconsciente en sus brazos –

Estará bien Kaname - aseguro Takuma con su habitual sonrisa –

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Zero abría sus ojos pesadamente le dolía todo el cuerpo en especial su estomago.

Por dios se sentía fatal, esperen un momento en donde estoy se dijo a sí mismo, la cama era suave y las sabanas igual y de color vino, definitivamente no era su recamara, seguía analizando la situación cuando un fuerte dolor en el estomago lo hizo encogerse y en seguida salió corriendo a la puerta que parecía ser el baño, se deshizo de todo lo de su estomago y se quedo ahí sentado en el piso cuando nuevas arcadas lo golpearon, se inclino nuevamente en el excusado y solo vio carmesí.

Toma – una hermosa y grave voz hizo eco en el baño –

Levanto la vista y vio los ojos de un preocupado Kaname Kuran, quien le daba pequeñas caricias en la espalda para reconfortarlo cuando por fin estuvo seguro de que ya no había de lo cual deshacerse, trato de levantarse pero no lo consiguió, así que Kaname lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo nuevamente a la cama.

Gracias - fue todo lo que Zero pronuncio –

En un momento vendrá Takuma para revisarte – dijo sin más con tono serio –

Porque estas molesto Kuran, si tanto te molesta mi presencia aquí en tu habitación puedo irme a la mía - gruño y trato de levantarse –

No me molesta – Kaname estaba tentado a dejarlo ir porque más que molesto estaba lleno de pánico de que pudo haber muerto en esa misión –

Ja – dijo irónico levantándose pero no pudo sostenerse en pie y Kaname lo abrazo –

No estoy molesto – dijo quedamente Kaname mientras seguía abrazándolo por la espalda – llevo un día y medio cuidándote

Yo no te dije que lo hicieras – protesto débilmente Zero –

Lo hice por gusto, no me gusta que vayas a las misiones mira lo que te paso

Pero es mi trabajo, soy cazador eso ya lo sabes –respondió Zero , así que era eso lo que le molestaba a Kaname, se pregunto así mismo –

Pues no me gusta – afirmo Kaname mientras las manos que tenía en la cintura de Zero temblaban imperceptiblemente –

No dejare de ir cada vez que me manden, es parte de vida , Kaname

Yo… Zero me asuste cuando colapsaste en mis brazos, sentí que el mundo se detenía para mí, lo entiendes – dijo y apretó mas su abrazo –

Kaname – salió en un murmullo el nombre del sangre pura y se giro entre los brazos del sangre pura – yo no sé qué decir

No digas nada solo quiero que entiendas lo importante que te has vuelto para mi

Y tú para mí, pero también entiende, ser cazador es lo único que me queda como humano y como Kiryuu, no quiero perderlo – sonrió y acaricio su mejillas - además ya había terminado la misión, venía de regreso a la academia – Kaname lo observo por unos segundos y dejo que continuara – iba de regreso a la ciudad para recoger mi moto cuando me salieron al paso 20 niveles E, no me preguntes de donde salieron, fue una gran pelea pero entre todo el barullo sentí como mi estomago era a travesado y eso me saco de balance, luego fue la herida en el hombro y por último la pierna pero acabe con todos.

Pero que hacías en esa parte del bosque – pregunto instintivamente Kaname –

Durante el ataque los aleje de la ciudad para que no fueran a matar personas y nos alejamos demasiado, cuando todo termino yo solo sabía que tenía que regresar a ti - dijo Zero con un sonrojo – y solo camine por instinto.

Kaname ya no dijo nada mas, creía en cada palabra que le había dicho Zero y además ya estaba ahí con él en sus brazos. Y sin esperar más lo beso apasionadamente, la angustia de hace unas horas había sido reemplazada por ese sentimiento de felicidad que le invadía cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

El beso era demandante como todos y cada uno de sus besos pero la presencia de Takuma los alerto, además de un aclara miento de garganta por parte de Kain, Kaname los había llamado hace unos momento y se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta.

Creo que mis servicio no serán necesarios - sonrió Takuma –

Deberían cerrar la puerta – afirmo Kain –

Zero trato de alejarse de Kaname pero este no lo dejo.

Zero, le comente a Takuma y a Kain nuestra situación ,espero que no te moleste, ellos son mis mejores amigos además necesito que vigilen el comportamiento de nuestra hermana, no sea que intente atacar a alguien más – informo Kaname –

No, por supuesto fue la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar - sonó serio Zero –

Felicidades y gracias – dijo Takuma –

He ….. bueno si gracias por qué, no tienes nada que agradecer Ichijou – respondió un sonrojado Zero –

Takuma tiene razón, ninguna persona haría lo que hiciste sin sacar ventaja de la situación, gracias, Kaname es un gran amigo – afirmo Kain -

De nada entonces – trato Zero de sonar como siempre pero su sonrojo lo delato – Akatsuki, Ichijou

Llámame Takuma Kiryuu-sama

Y a mi Kain creo que no estoy tan viejo, además tienes la edad de Aido – dijo con su acostumbrado tono de despreocupación –

Hay no, empiecen, los llamare por su nombre de pila siempre y cuando ustedes me llamen solo Zero, ni que fuera un anciano para usar el sama

Gracias por decirme anciano – fingió enojarse Kaname –

Pues la verdad es la verdad eres mucho mayor que yo – aclaro el cazador –

Kain y Takuma no pudieron evitar reírse por la pequeña discusión que había dentro de la habitación, nunca habían visto a Kaname tan relajado y porque no decirlo feliz, Zero era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

Después de mucho discutir y sabiendo que Kaname no sedería Zero dejo que Takuma lo revisara, aunque no sabía para que, era un vampiro y las heridas ya habían desaparecido, en fin no discutiría con Kaname si lo hacía feliz algo tan simple como la opinión de un medico, no pasaba nada.

Zero bebió la deliciosa sangre de Kaname y se recupero en su totalidad. Pensó en darse un baño rápido para relajarse y después ir a avisar al director y a Yagari Sensei que la misión había sido un éxito pero no contaba con que:

Zero estaba disfrutando de su baño cuando sintió que unas grandes y suaves manos lo acariciaban, no tenía ni que preguntar de quien eran, el maravilloso olor de Kaname mezclado con el agua y el shampo era el relajante perfecto.

Kaname siguió acariciando a Zero dios había tenido tanto de miedo de perderlo que al verdad es que no quería estar lejos de él, Zero empezó gemir y eso hizo que Kaname lo volteara para besarlo larga y apasionadamente.

Zero tomo el jabón y empezó a bañar a Kaname con movimientos lentos y tortuosos, Kaname paso sus manso por encima de los hombros de Zero y se apoyo en la pared, para el habían sido siglos lejos de Zero y estas caricias lo estaban volviendo loco quería tomar a Zero en ese mismo momento y hacerlo gritar y suspirar, pero se dejo hacer lo que Zero quisiera con él , era su esclavo en estos momentos, era una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba y por Zero vendería su alma al mismísimo Lucifer.

Zero – gimió Kaname en su oído –

Kaname hazlo – susurro Zero – por favor, te extrañe tanto estos días

Petite yo también – diciendo esto tomo la mano de Zero y al dirigió a su miembro para que lo tacara – Ho por Kami – ronroneo Kaname

Se alejo un poco de Zero y se hinco frente a él, con mucha adoración lo tomo por las caderas y llevo el miembro e Zero a la boca, el cual se puso de mil colores, se sentía también esta acción aunque le daba mucha pena pero ya habría tiempo para cohibirse, los gemidos aumentaron gradualmente hasta que Zero exploto en la boca de Kaname , por Kami había sido algo maravilloso aunque bochornoso pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse Kaname lo tomo por la cintura y lo hizo girar , lo inclino un poco y lo penetro lentamente.

Kaname cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez que lo rodeaba y al ver a Zero arquear la espalda empezó a moverse lento al principio y después con rapidez pero antes de llegar al final ayudo a Zero a enderezarse para besarlo en el cuello y oír sus suspiros de placer y dando un par de embestidas más lo lleno con su esencia.

Se terminaron de bañar y ambos estaban rendidos así que se acostaron un rato uno en brazos del otro quedándose profundamente dormidos.

Zero se levanto se puso ropa de Kaname y salió dejándolo descansar, no sin antes observarlo y admirar lo hermoso que era y dar gracias a Kami-sama por la hermosa coincidencia de que Kaname tuviera sentimientos hacia él.

Kaname despertó un par de horas después sintiéndose totalmente feliz y satisfecho y aunque hubiera deseado despertar junto a Zero su esencia seguía ahí acariciándole el alma. Se levanto y arreglo y fue a buscar a Kain

Que pasa Kaname estas preocupado

Si necesito pedirte unos favores, uno es que vayas por la moto de Zero, esta como loco por el aparatejo ese – gruño Kaname –

Claro yo voy – sonrió –

No le veo la gracia

Pues que dices que es un aparatejo yo no lo creo, sabias que Zero trae una **Night Rod® Special**

Y eso que

Hay Kaname es una moto hermosa , vaya que Cross consciente a su único hijo – sonrió Kain y movió la cabeza - yo voy por ella no te preocupes

Gracias – agradeció Kaname –

Y que otra cosa necesitabas

Se me hace muy raro que hayan aparecido más niveles E y que hayan atacado a Zero - musito Kaname –

Pero eso o me equivoco

No te equivocas pero 20 niveles E y según por lo que Zero me dijo se veían recién convertidos entonces todavía tendrían algo de lucidez como entender que una sola víctima no los saciaría a todos , prácticamente se abalanzaría sobre la víctima y

Se la llevarían lejos de los demás – termino Kain –

Si es una táctica de la hum ….. vida salvaje

Quieres que investigues quién los creo

No me gustaría que peinaras la zona, Zero dijo que tres de los ataques fueron específicos, planeados.

Entiendo crees que hay sido Rido

No lo sé pero es mejor estar seguros

Te avisare lo más pronto posible

Gracias Kain – dijo Kaname -

Kain se fue en busca de aido tenía días raro y no lo había visto desde que se fue con Kaname a la junta del consejo, esperaba que no se hubiera metido en problemas.

CON ZERO

Menos mal que logre zafarme del director otra vez, se pone como loco cuando salgo a las misiones esta peor que Kaname – eran los pensamientos de Zero mientras se dirigía a casa del Director ya que este y el Sensei estaba en la dirección.

Caminaba con un extraño presentimiento invadiéndole, sentía que algo malo pasaría pero ,esa era la pregunta que se hacía en estos momentos y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue el nombre de Yuki y sus ojos llenos de furia, sin querer se estremeció ante el recuerdo de esa noche.

Antes de llegar a su casa escucho susurros y tomando la bloody rose camino lentamente hacia provenían estos

Vamos Aido

No puedo Shiki

Si puedes, déjame llamar a …..

No – gimió susurrante Aido – déjame aquí por unos minutos me repondré

Te repondrás – le dijo Shiki mirándolo como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas, mira como te dejo, si no llego aunque sé que no sirvió de mucho te hubiera matado, porque la dejas Aido respóndeme – Shiki nunca alzaba la voz es mas ni siquiera opinaba pero esto era demasiado, ver a aido en ese estado era mucho para él , tal vez no eran los mejores amigos pero sabía lo que era que alguien te obligue a hacer algo que no deseas, tal vez él ya estaba condenado a eso pero no quería que nadie lo sufriera

Ella ….

Ella que Aido, yo estoy sucio y condenado por lo que me hizo Rido pero tu …. Tenemos que decirlo, por lo menos a Takuma

No Yuki ella …. ella

Que te hizo Yuki – se oyó la voz de Zero quien se acercaba –

Kiryuu – aido trato de sonar normal y se levanto del piso pero perdió el equilibrio, estaba pálido como la misma muerte y sentía desmayarse –

Zero lo alcanzo a sujetar y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de las heridas gemelas que tenía en su cuello y que aun sangraban reconociéndolas enseguida, maldita mujer que le pasaba no podía ir por ahí mordiendo a la gente, al no ser que aido se lo hay permitido pero por la platica que había escuchado no era así, salió de su transe cuando un asustado Shiki gimió en dolor y sus sentido percibieron un segundo aroma a sangre, inmediatamente uso su poder y disfrazo el olor.

Shiki al intentar detener a aido para que no se lastimara se lastimó el mismo, tenía una herida en el estomago no era muy grande pero si profunda y estaba hincado y se apoya con una mano ya que la otra trataba de cubrir la herida para que no sangrara sabía que en cualquier momento Takuma principalmente y los demás vampiros sentirían el olor.

Maldición se dijo Zero a si mismo porque siempre le pasaba esto, ya parecía guardaespaldas de todos los chupasangre. Era coincidencia no lo creía, porque alguien sabio alguna vez dijo "**LAS COINCIDENCAIS NO EXISTEN, SOLO LO INEVITABLE " **

12


	5. Chapter 5

_**DOS LATIDOS DEL CORAZON**_

**DOS LATIDOS DEL CORAZON**

**PROTECCION**

Vamos ya es hora de levantarse ustedes dos – grito Zero –

Todavía hay sol – gruño aido –

Ya voy – dijo un soñoliento Shiki cubriéndose los ojos con la mano –

Los espero en la cocina a los dos en 15 min, no soy su mama así que si no bajan no habrá wafles y se van sin desayunar a clases – gruño Zero –

Eres un dictador – respondió Aido –

Zero salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina encontrándose con Yagari

Buenos días Sensei – saludo Zero –

Hola – fue la seca respuesta – Me dirás porque estas de niñera de esos chupasangre

Sensei sabe que es un intercambio de estudiantes que propuso el director

Eso no te lo crees ni tu chico – respondió Yagari mientras bebía su café y lo observaba – te conozco desde que usabas pañal, no eres de los que acepta las ideas de Kaien así como así

Eso era cierto el nunca aceptaba sin discutir alguna idea de Cross, era prácticamente imposible tratar de mentirle a su Sensei, así que dio un suspiro y prosiguió a contarle lo sucedido, era mejor así estaría prevenido y alerta

**FLASH BACK **

Zero lo alcanzo a sujetar y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de las heridas gemelas que tenía en su cuello y que aun sangraban reconociéndolas enseguida, maldita mujer que le pasaba no podía ir por ahí mordiendo a la gente, al no ser que aido se lo haya permitido pero por la platica que había escuchado no era así, salió de su transe cuando un asustado Shiki gimió en dolor y sus sentidos percibieron un segundo aroma a sangre, inmediatamente uso su poder y disfrazo el olor.

Shiki al intentar detener a aido para que no se lastimara se lastimó el mismo, tenía una herida en el estomago no era muy grande pero si profunda y estaba hincado y se apoya con una mano ya que la otra trataba de cubrir la herida para que no sangrara sabía que en cualquier momento Takuma principalmente y los demás vampiros sentirían el olor.

Maldición se dijo Zero a si mismo, porque siempre le pasaba esto, ya parecía guardaespaldas de todos los chupasangre. Era coincidencia no lo creía, porque alguien sabio alguna vez dijo "**LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN, SOLO LO INEVITABLE " **

Aido perdió la consciencia en los brazos de Zero quien se volteo a ver a Shiki

Senri puedes caminar

Yo …. Creo que sí, debe sanar en cualquier momento, ¿como esta Aido? – gimió en dolor sí que era profunda la herida y estaba mareado por el dolor intenso y aun no se recuperaba en su totalidad de la situación con Rido –

Casi lo drenaron por completo – suspiro cansinamente - ¿Qué paso Senri? – dijo Zero mientras se cargaba a aido en el hombro y ayuda a Shiki a ponerse de pie, se veía que estaba en mucho dolor, al ver que no respondía lo dejo pasar y llegaron a la casa del director, una vez que subieron a la habitación de invitados y dejo a aido en la cama y Shiki se sentó en la silla.

Zero fue al baño y regreso con una botella de alcohol y algodón para despertar a Aido y poner un poco en la herida de Shiki.

Senri – llamo Zero – abre la camisa por favor

Así está bien Kiryuu –kun – dijo un asustado Shiki, nunca había sido herido y tenía miedo –

Ahora – dijo Zero en tono serio – no te pasara nada, lo prometo es solo para que no se infecte y deje de sangrar, puedo sentir aun el aroma – Shiki lo vio con preocupación y trato de moverse para irse –

Maldición – gruño y calló de rodillas – gracias Kiryuu me tengo que ir – jadeo sin poder levantarse

No vas a ningún maldito lado – gruño Zero y lo sujeto con fuerza de los hombros –

Suéltame, no entiendes si ella viene los lastimara a todos , suéltame – trato de forcejear Shiki sin conseguir nada – por favor – susurro –

Zero estaba con la boca abierta conocía a Shiki como el callado del grupo jamás peleaba, hablaba muy poco y nunca maldecía, pero en este momento estaba haciendo todo eso, se estaba poniendo histérico tenía que calmarlo de alguna manera y lo único que se le ocurrió fue aplicarle un hechizo-

Rimrod – susurro y Shiki se fue quedando dormido en sus brazos –

Takuma, cuídalo – susurro antes de perderse en la inconsciencia –

Minutos más tarde ambos Aido y Shiki despertaban.

Vaya hasta que despiertan – dijo Zero que estaba sentado leyendo un libro para su clase de literatura – ahora si me dirán que paso y no quiero que me mientan, si no hablan no podre ayudarles –

No paso nada Kiryuu – trato de gruñir aido – que te interese – intento levantarse pero no tenía ni fuerzas solo se recargo en la cabecera de la cama

Todo está bien Kiryuu-kun – susurro Shiki –

Vaya con que es eso, bueno me parece bien así no tendré que cuidar bebes, por cierto Yuki quiere saber cómo siguen le diré que suba que ya despertaron, mientras voy a llamar a Kuran – dijo y se levanto con la intención de salir pero no sin antes ver la reacción de los dos vampiros nobles

Ambos Aido y Shiki palidecieron cuando nombro a Yuki y cuando nombro a Kaname se pusieron nerviosos que estaba pasando.

Aido – llamo Shiki – no te levantes espera

Me tengo que ir antes de que venga Shiki , ayudame – tartamudeaba y temblaba – por favor

Aido – Shiki trato de llegar a el pero el efecto del hechizo no se lo permitía y cerro los ojos con resignación

Hanabusa – llamo Zero y cuando aido levanto la vista vio miedo, puro miedo – vamos aido dime que paso, Yuki no va a venir pero si necesito que me digas que fue lo que paso – trato Zero otra táctica – pero antes tienes que beber sangre vamos – tomo su brazo se pincho y lo acerco a Aido – los comprimidos no te ayudaran solo no me muerdas ok

No , Kiryuu yo no – trato de decir pero se le hacia agua la boca tenía mucho tiempo sin sangre fresca –

Oye esto no lo veras todos los días – afirmo Zero – así te recuperaras

Si poder contenerse sus ojos perdieron su hermoso color azul para tomar uno carmesí y tomo la muñeca de Zero quien quito su uña para dejar correr el precioso liquido, aido absorbió la preciosa y sabrosa esencia que emanaba, después de unos minutos se alejo algo mareado, había sido delicioso nunca pensó que al sangre de Zero fuera tan rica y poderosa, estaba mareado, apenas si capto el movimiento de Zero quien se acerco a Shiki y lo obligo a beber de igual manera.

Ahora si espero la explicación y no se preocupen nadie sabrá nada de lo que me digan a menos que lo considere necesario – expreso Zero – saben muy bien que está prohibido el intercambio de sangre dentro de las instalaciones y si es por mutuo acuerdo debe ser dentro de los dormitorios de la luna – dijo mirando a Aido – eso merece una sanción y Senri eres cómplice – Shiki miro a aido y lo decidió, el diría la verdad a Zero

Kiryuu-kun solo quiero pedirte que no le digas nada ni a Takuma ni a Kaname-sama por favor – pidió Shiki –

No Shiki – susurro aido –

Si es tan grave deberían saberlo, no crees

Por favor – suplico Shiki – no soportaría que lo dañara ni a el ni a mi primo que aunque no somos muy cercanos lo estimo lo que paso es que … - fue interrumpido por Aido –

Kiryuu protegerás a Kain – pregunto Aido -

Hanabusa sabes que es mi trabajo proteger a todos aunque sean unos chupasangre – afirmo y decidió informarles – Yuki se salió de control, ya trato de matar a alguien – Aido y Shiki lo veían con miedo y curiosidad – será nuestro secreto de acuerdo – ambos nobles asintieron - el día que encontraron a Kuran aquí fue por eso , por la noche trato de matarlo utilizo un encanto antiguo para suprimir sus poderes – Shiki y Aido lo veían con cara de no puedo creerlo –

Está bien – esa explicación y las acciones de Zero habían sido suficientes para Aido – Yuki me ordeno dejarla beber mi sangre

**FLASH BACK**

Hanabusa – llamo Yuki –

Si Yuki-sama – contesto el rubio que se había retrasado del grupo que regresaba a la residencia de la luna –

Dame de tu sangre –dijo sin más ni más –

Pero Yuki-sama yo no creo que sea ….

No me importa lo que creas te ordene algo – gruño Yuki –

Es que no ….. yo no debo – pero no termino de hablar porque sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo –

Ahora y mas te vale obedecer – dijo Yuki y en un solo movimiento salto sobre Aido.

Aido acabo estrellado contra un árbol, mientras Yuki ejercía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y luego sin más y sin preparación unos filosos colmillos atravesaron su delicado cuello.

Yuki – gimió de dolor – por favor

Grrr – Yuki gruño sin moverse un solo milímetro de su fuente de alimento –

Ya no por favor Yuki – rogo Aido que sentía como su fuerza se desvanecía y se sentía muy mareado – es demasiado Yuki por favor ya me duele el cuello – gimió – por favor –suplico y trato de zafarse inútilmente

Mocoso – grito Yuki sacando sus colmillos sin ningún cuidado pero sin soltar a Aido – cállate me molestan tus alaridos, tú no eres nadie entiendes eso – dijo y abofeteo a Aido – eres mi juguete y como tal debes comportarte , eres mi esclavo y si te digo que me des toda tu sangre lo harás entendido – pero al no recibir respuesta alargo sus garras y las enterró en el pecho de Aido – entendiste

Si

Si que – gruño Yuki –

Si Cross – sama - susurro Aido –

Bien – y sin más volvió a morder sin contemplación a Aido quien ahogo un grito de dolor, la mordida fue para mantenerlo consciente – no creas que tu falta de respeto será pasada por alto – y sus colmillos volvieron a hundirse en su cuello bebiendo sin contemplación causando mucho dolor –

Por favor ya no puedo – susurro recibiendo otra mordida, sus brazos cayeron a los lados ya sin fuerza y sin poder evitarlo de sus ojos salieron lagrimas de miedo, dolor y vergüenza –

Mucho mejor que los comprimidos debo admitirlo, aunque bueno a lo mejor la de Akatsuki será mas caliente y deliciosa –

Yuki sonrió y se acerco al cuerpo de Aido que al no tener un soporte resbalo hasta llegar al piso, Yuki había bebido mucho y sin consideración, sin contar que no lo dejo perder la consciencia pero el oir el nombre de su primo le puso alerta.

Vamos querido porque esa cara puedo cambiarte por Akatsuki, no entiendo porque te preocupas por el si el ama a Ruka souen o no es verdad, si me doy cuenta de muchas cosas – susurro Yuki cerca de sus labios – pero como me doy cuenta de que no quieres que pruebe la sangre de tu primo haremos un trato esto nunca paso, si dices algo el morirá, no tendré contemplaciones de acuerdo – dijo Yuki – te pregunte algo

si Cross – sama - susurro Aido –

Bien – dijo y beso a Aido en la boca sujetándole la mandíbula con demasiada fuerza para que no se moviera – quédate quieto – gruño y le mordió el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar – adiós Aido –

Yuki se fue como si nada dejando a un medio moribundo Aido en pleno bosque, tardo algo de tiempo en ponerse de pie después de varios intentos lo consiguió, pero no regreso a los dormitorios de la luna primero fue al lago, deseaba desmayarse pero la toxina que Yuki le inyecto a través de sus colmillos no desapareciera hasta dentro de algunas minutos, era muy doloroso, respiraba con dificultad, al llegar al lago vio su reflejo, estaba mas pálido y tenia marcas del fuerte agarre de Yuki y su cuello estaba destrozado lo había mordido con crueldad, tal vez esa herida la podría tapar pero la del labio era imposible y la de la cara tampoco, como llegaría a los dormitorios no tenía fuerza.

Lloro sin poder controlarse nunca le había pasado algo así y por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo, mucho miedo y si algo le pasaba a Kain por su culpa, no eso no podía permitirlo, no importaba que Kain estuviera enamorado de Ruka, mientras su primo fuera feliz el también lo seria.

Estaba tan perdido en su dolor que no sintió la presencia de alguien cerca de él hasta que fue muy tarde y brinco

No por favor – dijo tratando de alejarse – ya no puedo

Aido que te pasa

Por favor no mas, déjeme recuperar solo unos minutos, no lastime a Kain –dijo temblando y exponiendo su cuello – solo unos minutos Yuki-sama

Aido soy yo Shiki, abre los ojos , Aido reacciona – pero sin más Aido se desmayo por fin en brazos de Shiki –

Shiki lo cargo y se sentó junto a un árbol a esperar a que Aido reaccionara y le puso su saco estaba muy frio y pálido, ¿Yuki lo había atacado?, esa era su pregunta pero porque, estaba asustado y se notaba, tendría que esperar a que despertara.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Juro que intente rehusarme pero no pude , amenazo con dañarlo y eso jamás me lo perdonaría – termino su relato aido apretando la sabana con la que zero lo había tapado –

Yo lo encontré en el lago esa noche, no podía dormir por más que lo intentara y me llego el olor de su sangre y bueno tal y como los dijiste Kiryuu-kun soy su cómplice, lo ayude a llegar a los dormitorios y fingió que se quedaría conmigo jugando ajedrez porque no he podido dormir desde lo de ….. de Rido, ni Takuma ni Kain sospecharon nada.

Bien y hoy – pregunto -

Paso lo mismo, he trato de rehuirle porque no me ha dejado recuperar, bebe demasiado y muy seguido, Shiki estuvo ahí e intento detenerla y salió herido.

De acuerdo - dijo Zero algo serio, sabía que Yuki había atacado a los vulnerables y más nobles del grupo, a Takuma y a Kain no los atacaría ni amenazaría eso era un hecho, no era tan tonta y si debía protegerlos ya tenía la solución – haremos lo siguiente, pero espero su absoluta cooperación y no le diremos nada a Kuran

Aido y Shiki oyeron el plan de Zero y aunque no les gradaba mucho la idea aceptaron sobretodo aido, pero con tal de estar lejos de Yuki y que Kain estuviera a salvo lo haría, así que en cuanto se sintió con fuerzas para caminar fueron a ver al director Cross y luego a Kaname.

Kuran – llamo Zero –

Adelante Kiryuu-kun en que te puedo ayudar – dijo amablemente Kaname, controlando las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo –

Encontré a Senri y Hanabusa fuera de los dormitorios de la luna , ya se ha reportado al director Cross y ha impuesto un castigo, espera que des tu aprobación – dijo Zero sin más fingiendo molestia y entregándole la carta que Kaien le había dado – espero que pongas orden no pienso ser niñera de por vida – termino y se dio la vuelta

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Así que esa es la razón por la que aido y Shiki están viviendo por ahora con nosotros – termino Zero su explicación –

Humm – fuel la respuesta de Toga – así que se te ocurrió que se cambiaran a la clase de día para que estén contigo y los puedas vigilar y Yuki no se les acerque de más

Así es

Y Cross te dijo adelante y Kuran igual

Pues al director le dije auto-san – suspiro Zero – y Kaname digo Kuran solo le entregue al carta del director

Sabes que no me agradan los vampiros me alegra que por fin estés madurando y tomando responsabilidades pero deberías decirle a Kaien lo que sucede con Yuki, es peligrosa y no debería estar con su compañera

Lo entiendo pero por alguna razón no ha atacado a nadie de la escuela solo a aido bueno a vampiros y …

Pero no termino su comentario y salió de la cocina con toga muy de cerca, subió a las habitaciones y

Bien , bien con que aquí es donde te escondes querido aido – susurro Yuki quien tenia ha ido acorralado en la cama – tengo mucha sed

Yuki-Hime – gimió con miedo aido –

Aprendes rápido y tu primo no dices nada

Déjalo en paz – opino Shiki –

Quieres ser tu el voluntario – sonrió malignamente sin levantarse de donde estaba cómodamente sentada, manipulo el aire y elevo a Shiki a centímetros del suelo -

Que está pasando – gruño toga que entraba junto con Zero – Yuki

Sensei – dijo bajándose de aido y con su mejor cara de inocencia – nada no pasa nada, verdad aido

Muévanse vampiros los quiero en la maldita cocina a la voz de ya – grito toga al ver que ninguno respondía y aido y Shiki salieron casi corriendo – Zero a ti también

Si Sensei ya voy – frunció en entrecejo y en cuanto toga desapareció Yuki tomo la mano de Zero –

Zero tengo sed – dijo infantilmente –

Por dios Yuki compórtate como un adulto toma – dijo y le lanzo un caja de comprimidos –

Pero saben horribles además tu no los tomas

Claro que si

Yo no te eh visto , quien te da sangre fresca, recuerda que puedes caer en el nivel E oye Zero – dijo Yuki y camino sensualmente hacia el pegándose a su cuerpo y levantándose de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios – porque no compartimos nuestra sangre

Si Yuki …. Como no , sabes que odio a los vampiros y no soporto la idea de que me vuelvan a morder y menos un sangre pura – gruño Zero con la intención de alejarse de ella –

Peor yo soy tu hermana además yo te di mi sangre recuerdas , me lo debes – dijo fingiendo llorar pero sin alejarse y sujetándolo de la muñeca –

No te debo nada y ya vámonos se nos hace tarde – trato de alejarse –

Eres malo igual que mi Kaname-nii – bufo – solo un poco de tu sangre – pegándose más a su cuerpo – ahora Zero – ordeno

Yuki – susurro –

Te deseo a ti y a tu sangre

Yo no obedezco a nadie es mas ni a Kuran , así que ni lo intentes , soy un cazador y te recuerdo que ya soy un vampiro completo no caeré en el nivel E, vámonos – gruño jalándola como siempre lo hacía , trataba de parecer lo más normal aunque tenerla cerca le molesta, lo asqueaba –

Eres malo, si ya sé que mataste a tu gemelo – dijo Yuki con burla –

Eso no es cierto

Si lo es en fin a mi no me interesa a quien mates, bueno si dices que ya eres un vampiro completo entonces puedes tomar comprimido y yo los tomare si tu lo haces , anda Zero apóyame y tómalos conmigo

Si pero ya deja de comportarte así – dijo Zero y saco su caja de comprimidos –

Qué bonita caja me la regalas

No lo creo me la regalo el director – tomo dos comprimidos se los hecho a la boca y se los trago – ahora tu mocosa tramposa –

Yuki saco dos comprimidos y se los trago e hizo muecas de asco salieron de la recamara y bajaron a la cocina donde Yagari, aido y Shiki estaban terminando de desayunar, Yuki permaneció pegada a Zero en todo momento.

El supuesto castigo de aido y Shiki era cambiarse a las clases de día y como no había lugar en los dormitorios los tres se quedaban en la casa del director y ayudaban a Zero a hacer las rondas.

**CON KANAME , HORARIO DE CLASES**

Kaname – llamo Takuma –

Dime Takuma – pregunto lo más serio que pudo, algo no andaba bien –

Sigo sin entender porque accediste a que Shiki y aido se quedaran con Zero-kun

Si – se agrego Kain a la conversación – no crees que sería mejor investigar que está pasando

confío en las razones que Zero tenga – comento Kaname - además sin querer conseguí que este todo el tiempo acompañado de alguien de nuestra entera confianza y si lo he pensado, todo parece girar a la extraña tranquilidad que hay no creen … - explicaba Kaname pero sintió un pequeño dolor en el estomago –

que sucede – pregunto Takuma extrañado –

no lo sé con exactitud es … Zero – susurro – algo anda mal

Kaname salió del salón seguido de Takuma y Kain, no sin antes dejar a rima y Siren al frente para el orden.

BOSQUE DE LA ACADEMIA

Zero – llamo aido –

esta por aquí – grito Shiki -

Ambos caminaron en dirección a donde sintieron la presencia de Zero al llegar

te encuentras bien – pregunto aido –

si yo …. Hace mucho calor – trataba Zero de hablar coherentemente – tenemos que aggggg – gimió Zero y callo hincado tomándose su estomago – rayos

vamos con Takuma – dijo Shiki –

si anda tienes fiebre – agrego aido –

Pero Zero no los escucho mas, después de toser y vomitar con sangre perdió el conocimiento, Shiki y aido se pusieron a la defensiva habían sentido al presencia de Yuki muy cerca y aunque ambos tenían miedo no lo dejarían solo.

Yuki no estaba lejos y había seguido a Zero durante todo el día y había disfrutado ver el dolor que Zero tenía, sabía que no podría soportar los comprimidos y quería saber quien le daba de su sangre pero ni aido ni Shiki eran, quien podría ser.

Sintió la presencia de toga Yagari escudriñando la zona norte y se alejo de inmediato y por la sur un Kaname seguido de Takuma y Kain llegaban al lado de los tres vampiros más jóvenes.

Instintivamente Aido y Shiki atacaron a los recién llegados, Kaname bloqueo el ataque con facilidad pero sus bellos ojos mostraron por un breve segundo desesperación al ver a un inconsciente Zero con su boca llena de sangre.

Con su aura oculta dos figuras observaban la escena delante de ellos y el odio, el rencor y la furia fue todo lo que mostraban aquellos ojos que prometían venganza

10


End file.
